Bloody noses and gossip
by zekia
Summary: It had been a normal week for both Kaidoh and Sakuno untill Kaidoh broke his nose, Sakuno's shopping got destroyed and Horio started a betting pool.
1. The bloody nose

Disclaimer: I don't own

Disclaimer: I don't own

It was a windy day and the brown; gold leaves raced a cross the side walk. A girl in a seigaku high school uniform shuffled by. She had her long brown hair in two braids and was carrying four heavy bags of groceries. Stopping to catch her breath she tugged the blue scarf tighter around her neck.

"Just a few more blocks Sakuno. You can do it" she muttered. She straitened up, adjusted the bags and continued her snail crawl. It was around four now and peek time for high schoolers to be at malls or food courts so only a few mothers pushing strollers were out walking in the quite suburb.

Sakuno looked down at the cracks on the side walk, daydreaming of -

BAAM!

Flour and rice went flying as Sakuno crashed down.. It took a while for her to get her bearings back but when she did she noticed she wasn't the only one on the ground. A man in a black t-shirt and shorts was clutching his nose, red running down his fingers,

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" Sakuno was so terrified she didn't even stutter. "Ugh." Went the stranger. Then she heard it. A big angry fsssssssssshhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuu sound that was only ever directed at momoshiro-senpai.at first she hadn't recognized him without hi signature bandanna but there was no mistaking it now. "Kaidoh-senpai!"

--

A tall boy jogged down the street. Well he wasn't quite a boy but he wasn't quite a man. Yet. He looked like the type of not-quite-a-boy-but-not-quite-a-man that you saw hanging around alleys. He was tall to the point of awkward, had a narrow face with puffy lips and wore a bandanna when ever he was training.

Except on this particular day. His house had had a water cut and so his used bandannas remained used. This actually didn't bother him but his mother had told him that there was no way she was letting her son walk around smelling like a looker room. So there he was bandannaless and out of breath.

At the moment the boy/man was running down the road, full speed, motivating himself to not pass out from exhaustion as best he could. "Ha, ha, ha! Look at Mamushi! He's so slooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!" His shoes pounded on the ground as he turned around the corne-

BAAM!

He landed flat on his butt from the impact. Then a huge throbbing was making its self known right in the middle of hi face. He clutched his nose hopping that there wasn't anyone around to see his momentary and literal fall from grace.

His head cloudy from the pain and exhaustion was finding his breathing to loud but then a voice rang out "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" he let out a groan and a long angry fshuuu hoping that whoever was there would get the message and keep it down.

"Kaidoh-senpai!" Kaidoh swore. Firstly because the throbbing had nearly doubled and secondly because whoever this was knew his name. There wasn't quite a reputation killer as falling on your butt in public then curling up to whimper like a baby.

"Kaidoh-senpai! Let me see your nose!" he felt hands gently tugging at his in a vain attempt to see the damage. Did this person really think they were going to go anywhere near his nose without a fight? Kaidoh jerked back and tried to stand up but instantly regretted it. A wave of nausea washed over him and he had to grab onto the wire fence beside the sidewalk.

--

Sakuno was realy starting to get worried now. She had never known Kaidoh-senpai well but she knew him well enough that he certainly wasn't one to dramatize injuries. Kaidoh seemed to be coming around; he wasn't swaying too much now and was starting to open his eyes. "I hope he's not hurt too bad" she said to herself .

--

Kaidoh opened his eyes and was met with a very confusing sight. Instead of the street punk he had been expecting stood a very worried couches grand daughter, looking very concerned and with flour and bit's of rice on her. "Please let me see your nose senpai. My house is just around the corner. I can fix it there."

Oh hell no. if the girl's clumsiness was any thing to go by she could put some poisonous ointment in his eye for all he knew. "Please senpai? I'm sure obaa-chan would allow you to come." At the mention of the couches name he immediately changed his mind. The old women was fearsome on a good day but if she heard he had knocked her grand daughter over, destroyed nearly all her groceries and had the cheek to just walk of he would be made to run so much laps that even he would cringe at the number.

Not to mention what would happen when the other regulars heard about it. He was sure Inui had gotten a volunteer job for the hospital pharmacist. "Alright Ryuzaki-san" they scavenged what little was left of the food and walked of, Kaidoh trailing behind, unsure where to go. And they didn't even notice the short brown hair and unibrow peaking from behind a bush.

Well that's the first chapter up! Please support all crack pairings!


	2. Another fall

Disclaimer: I do not own

Disclaimer: I do not own.

She couldn't find the key. She just couldn't! They had been standing on her doorstep for nearly ten minutes now and a small puddle was beginning to form from Kaidoh's still running nose. Her grandmother had stopped hiding the spare key when a string of robberies had happened in the neighbour hood because of poorly hidden keys. She racked her brains for where she could have forgotten her key, maybe it was near a window!

That Idea was squashed when she remembered it was in her school bag. Which was in her room which was on the second floor. Sakuno had never been good at climbing trees. She glanced at Kaidoh nervously. He was leaning against the wall with his head down and eyes shut. Has he gone to sleep? She had always wondered how people could do that.

Then she remembered! It had been during one of Tomoka's many sleep over's when she had learned it! She just hoped she could still remember…

--

Kaidoh was brought up as a polite young man. He had been taught to say thank you and please and to wait in line so being the polite young man he was he of course offered to break in for Ryuzaki-san. He was well versed in the art of look picking and door breaking.

This was all learned for the greater good and of course not crime. Momoshiro was still looking for the culprit of the famous looker room soufflé. It had been a joint work with Fuji-san and Kikumaru-san of course. Momshiro's looker still stunk like expired milk. Even worse than it had before they had put Fuji's cooking in it.

So he politely offered and within 3 minutes the door swung open with a load bang. So he wasn't exactly a professional. The Ryuzaki girl shuffled in thanking him and meekly refusing his offer to pay for the crack in the wall from his less the gently lock picking techniques.

They put the groceries neatly beside the small armchair in the hall. It was simple house. White walls with photos dotting the walls and navy blue carpet on the floor. She quickly ushered him in to what must have been the kitchen. There was a table that could have sat four, a polished counter, refrigerator, stove and other things you would expect except on the very top of one of the cupboards was a large plastic box. And what was more alarming was that the Ryuzaki girl was one the tips of her toes with trying to get it.

Kaidoh was not keen on the idea of his couch coming home to finding her precious grand daughter out cold with only him to blame so in a rush of fear he lifted the box neatly of the shelf but also not so neatly slipped on the slick, tiled floor. He feel bring the girl with him and as his head made a dent in the fridge door his world darkened before turning into violent shade of red that faded into a rather pretty display of stars.

It didn't help when something fell on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Instinctively his hands went to grab his stomach but felt something much softer… there was an ear splitting shriek before something hit his cheek that turned it numb. More stars.

--

She had been trying to get the medicine box when she felt I tugged out of her hands. The next few seconds had been blur of shouts, groans and a very sore back. She opened her eyes to the sight of the kitchen ceiling. What happened next shocked her the most.

Two hands were pressing very firmly on her chest. She let out a shriek and turned around to give a slap to the person behind her. It was Kaidoh-senpai. Sakuno immediately felt guilty. His eyes were screwed up, he was clutching his stomach and to top it all of there was a deep purple color starting to replace the red on his cheek. He looked more like he'd been in a fight then spending half an hour with her.

She looked around to find half the contains of her vast first aid kit scattered around them. Oh! She was going to be in so much trouble! A low groan snapped her out of her worries and she immediately stood up and hurriedly got one of her many ice packs from the freezer. She wrapped it in a tea towel before she gently offered it to Kaidoh.

He seemed to be half a sleep but was able to make his way to the couch and lie down (icepack clutched to head) with out falling over. She put some of the cream her grand mother used when her knees started getting sore and tried to get the swelling in his nose to go down. It wasn't broken but it was alright either.

She continued patching up here and there until a snore told her that he had gone to sleep. Even she, who was used to ointments from various clumsy escapades, was feeling a bit light head from the strong smell of the ointment. I'll just put my head down for a few minutes…

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.


	3. Sakuno gives cooking lesson's

Disclaimer: I do not own

Disclaimer: I do not own.

The rest of the night had been filled with more bangs to the head for Kaidoh. One hit from a startled grandmother at finding him sprawled over her couch and another from when he had arrived at home, courtesy of his mother.

"And you are going to pay for the groceries you cost Sakuno-san! Am I clear?" his mother scolded. "Yes Okaa-san" he said, trying to sound as sincere and apologetic as possible while not being able to feel half his face. He heard his brother sniggering in the back round.

"Up to your room now!" he took the steps two at a time, making it to his bedroom in record time. Well. Their bedroom. He had, since the age of two, shared a room with his brother. He didn't mind it but at times like these 'he did mind it.

"Ni-san got in trouble!" a giddy voice exclaimed. His brother entered the room.

He shot a glare at him.

He and his brother in terms of looks were carbon copies but their personalities were far from similar. He was blunt, stubborn with a short fuse. And his hobby was tennis. His brother was sarcastic, hyper with a mischievous streak. His hobby was annoying Kaidoh.

"I never knew you liked ryuzaki. I could set you up if you want!" Kaidoh nearly choked on his spit." We are in the same grade, I could pull a few strings and you and ryu-""I do not need dating advice!" "But your last date went so well!" Kaidoh shuddered at the memory of THAT. His brother was no matchmaker. He would rather drink a jug of Inui juice special strong hyper energy juice then go through that again. "Quite up there!" there mother shouted from below, still obviously fuming.

--

Kaidoh walked through the gates of Seigaku with a new out look on life. To never ever anger his mother in any way, shape or form again. Most mothers would have cooled down by the morning after considering that no one had really gotten hurt, apart from Kaidoh. But she had always had a soft spot for the Ryuzaki's ever since the grand daughter had given his brother a valentines day card in grade three because he had not gotten a single one. His mother had always appreciated politeness, after growing up with six brothers.

And so he walked through the paths leading to the tennis courts and paused as he was about to open the door. Was that Horio and why was he calling out yen? Was there an auction?

As Kaidoh walked into the locker room there was a mad rush. The fresh men for some reason were not so subtly trying to hide Horio's locker from view while the other club members attempted to look as natural as possible while all crammed in the small space left for the freshmen lockers.

He edged past the group to his locker, their eyes following him the whole way as if he had died his hair pink. Breaking the silence that had enveloped the room Eiji, with all the tactfulness of Ryoma promptly shouted" Kaidoh-san! Are you dating Ryuzaki-chan?! I don't want to lose my bet with horio-san!" another mad rush ensued but this one mainly consisted of Inui, Taka and Momoshiro holding back an enraged Kaidoh from a passed out Horio.

--

Unlike kaidoh, sakuno's day had been a normal one. She had arrived late due to getting lost, passed math's with a C and flunked English. She had been making her way to her and Tomoka's usual spot near the steps when a voice called her."Oi Ryuzaki!" she turned around to see Kaidohs brother jogging towards her holding a bento.

Oh what was his name!? She knew he was Kaidoh-senpai's little brother but apart from that… her mind was blank. "Er, hello Kaidoh-san." She said as she bowed. It wasn't widely known but Mrs. Kaidoh had always encouraged her boys to be cultural, well round individuals so until they had reached junior high they had , had a number of acting and art classes at a local studio.

This was all classified because if word got out the Kaidoh Karou had ounce auditioned for the part of peter pan he would be dead before he could say"Eep!" and it doesn't take long to say "Eep!"

"Hello to you to! Say could you help tutor me in" he paused, looked around as if about disclose the location of the Holy Grail "could you tutor me in cooking? Your grandma says I can't join the under 13 tennis team unless I get my grades up. Pleeeaase?"

Cooking?" that's if your free." Why did he have to have such big watery eyes? They were like Kikumaru-senpai's when he was broke. "Um…" "It's alright I understand ". Oh why did he have to look so down? Like a puppy not getting a pat or a kitten without milk? She _was_ free on Tuesday…

"Sure Kaidoh-san. What do you want help with?" "Well pastries I guess. They keep tasting like soap and just basic stuff." "Well are you free on Tuesday at four? ""Yep! You can come to my house. Thanks so much Ryuzaki-chan" and with a huge grin he sped off.

Sakuno now had a nice warmth running through her at the knowledge of making someone's life just a bit easier. Hang on. Where was his house?

--

Kaidoh had been calmed down( this was after the threat of Super special energizer 3.7 deluxe addition with a hint of Auzo). But Horio was still out for the count and the larger of the tennis team members still had to keep a close eye on him in case he started getting a bit to close to the spare and, very sharp at places from rust, tennis rackets for Horio's safety.

Kaidoh was still eyeing up a particularly lethal looking specimen (nearly all the strings were broken so it could make a perfect choke…) when they were called out for practice matches." Well, after the…excitement of earlier this morning I think some nice friendly matches will calm your nerves. After all a recent studied showed that calmness in a match can lift one's game by …" Inui continued on this path for a while until they were all partnered ( he had gotten a rather scared looking freshmen) and on the courts. He had been in the first group of matches and unfortunately for that freshmen Kaidoh had imagined he was Horio the whole match. He still had some bruising from Kaidoh's snakes.

Sorry for not updating earlier but my computer didn't work for about a week and then I just got lazy and today I just got back from a holiday so I tried to make it a bit longer than the other's. Just in case you guys are wondering why Sakuno didn't stutter while talking to Kaidoh's brother, it's because she doesn't actually stutter all that much when talking to people in her grade. And also it's hard to type all the stuttering! Any way thanks for reading! And reviews and feedback are really appreciated!


	4. Door kocking and dictionaries

Hey guys

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Sakuno smoothed down her bright blue t-shirt, readjusted her bag, checked that she hadn't forgotten anything at home then searched for another way to stall. It wasn't that she didn't like the Kaidoh's, they were very polite, but it was just a thing she did before preparing to cook.

She would always worry if she had gotten the right ingredients, proper measurements, if her hands were clean and if she was teaching her worries would double. She had run some tutoring in the school's cook club and had been told there was no point in her fretting because she always seemed to nail cooking like a sledge hammer on a tack nail but it was just Sakuno.

She checked her watch. It was five to four. Mrs. Kaidoh had such a nice garden. Snap out of it or you'll be late! Her mind shouted. With a deep breath she walked up the concrete path to the front door and politely knocked.

5 door knocking minutes including sore knuckles later….

Was no one home? Had she gotten the dates mixed up? Or were they just in the backyard relaxing? She peeked through the windows. Nope. No movement yet there was a pair of shoes on the rack so some one must be , one last knock wouldn't hurt. And so to make sure this one last knock was truly load she raised her fist above her head and out all her strength into that one last knock.

And because fate is truly just a big meanie it was at that exact moment Kaidoh opened the door to face Sakuno's fist. Literally.

--

Kaidoh had been doing his push ups, dutifully following the training menu set by Inui –senpai when someone knocked on the door. At first Kaidoh didn't notice it taking it as the stray cat that wondered around the neighbor hood yet again try to scratch its way through anything. But as they got louder Kaidoh decided it was time to shoo the cat away. It was very hard trying to focus on counting when there was a drumbeat every minute or so.

So Kaidoh got up and answered the door to get hit in the face for the fifth consecutive time that week. Just peachy.

--

Momoshiro, Eiji and Ryoma had been walking to the arcade after there traditional cleaning out of "The crispy burger" when they spotted Sakuno walking around a corner."Oi, Ochibi!"Eiji practically shouted in his ear. He was very hyper from the jumbo size coke he had had ten minutes ago. "Hey, it is! Why don't you go talk to her?" Momoshiro joined in on the teasing.

Ryoma pointedly ignored them. Like that ever worked. "Let's go!" and so Ryoma was promptly dragged into a hedge.

--

Kaidoh was feeling an odd sense of de ja' vu. He was clutching his face, blood was running down his nose and Ryuzaki was panicking. "Oh my gosh! Kaidoh –senpai! I'm so sorry! " Kaidoh never new one could have such colourful cheeks. It was nearly the exact shade of aunty Eiko's hot pink high heels." Kaidoh –san are you ok? How many finger 's am I holding up?" Er. Um. "four?" "Oh dear. Kaidoh senpai were do you keep your first aid kit?"

"I think it's…on the kitchen shelf, no. Um, the bathroom cabinet. Yeah." These questions were making his head hurt. "Thank you Kaidoh- senpai . Is your brother here? I was supoused to help him with home ec-do you have a place to lie down? Do you want me to help you? Would you like some pain killers? I'll go get some!" and in a whirl of braids the panicking girl exited.

Then he remembered something through his foggy mind. Wasn't the bathroom downstairs?

--

Sakuno ran up the stairs in a flurry, braids whipping behind her. She opened the first door on the landing; there was a queen sized bed. She scurried over to the next door opening each one until she reached the final one, it had to double beds and of one half of the room seemed plastered with posters of the popular band "blue tree" while the other had only a few books n tennis and a picture of the Seigaku regulars when they must have been younger.

And there was a door. Maybe the Kaidohs had a joining bathrooms? She picked here way through the room and opened the door. There was a loud crash as various objects fell from the shelves in the closet. She only had time to blink before a very large dictionary took her to the land of the pretty stars and unicorns.

--

He had finally laid himself on the couch as gently as possible, his head was still throbbing. Her hit wasn't that strong but his nose had only freshly heeled so it was still very tender. The pounding in his head was very similar to that of a hip hop song. Boooom…Boooom…B- boooom.

CRASH!!

What was that?! Did Ryuzaki-san somehow manage to get hurt? With the little mishaps they had been through he wouldn't be surprised if she had gotten a braid stuck in a door or tripped over a carpet edge. Someone really had to teach the girl how to walk. She was dangerous in her own right. Death by clumsiness. It had to be a first.

So with all the grace and poise of a drunk Kaidoh made his way up the stair ,walked into the corridor and saw a door a jar. His door. Okay it was his brother's door too but he sometimes liked to think of it as his sole door. He didn't now why. It was just a door. That was a jar. Great.

He opened the door that had been previously ajar and had also been previously pondered own it's ownership for no real reason. and he was greeted with sight of Ryuzaki-san lying in a pile of eh and his brothers clutter that hadn't seen the light of day in years, a red mark forming on her left temple and a dictionary lying not so innocently beside her.

Ryuzaki sensei was going to skin him alive.

--

I'm trying to make the chapters longer each time I write them. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this one. It'll start having a plot at some point so just stick around. I'll update in a few weeks. One or two. Well please review. Each time I get one I finish the next chapter like greased lightening. They're like Oreos! So addictingly nice you must have moooore! Well bye for now.


	5. Couches and Stalkers

Hey guys

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Kaidoh was a mellow guy. He went with the flow and didn't freak out over the latest music video release of go get 'em! The Japanese version of the Pussycat Dolls or when he got an F at English (which never happened by the way). No he was laid back and enjoyed dimple things like jogging and kittens but there were limits on how mellow a person could humanly be. Even Fuji got annoyed even if it was only on the occasional blue moon. Like when the threat of dieing before you was 18 at the hands of a grandma.

Yes he was freaking out just a tad. First he needed to get of the floor and his brothers and his old stuff. She might catch a disease or something. He hooked one arm under her leg and in on jerky motion ( he was still a bit dizzy) he swung her over his shoulder. He straightened up and nearly fell over. It wasn't because she was too heavy.

No, it was because he had expected her to weigh the same as a keg of Inui juice, his speckled senpai had some how rangeled him into carrying his "health drinks" from the science room to the courts with the payment of getting a slightly less potent mixture to drink when he stepped out of line but she didn't even come close to that bucket of evil.

He exited the room carefully so that her head might accidentally connect with the door and carefully felt his way down the steps since he couldn't look down with Sakuno over his shoulder. He entered the living room and was presented with a problem. He had thought carrying her bridal style was too intimate seeing as how it was mainly for brides but he was starting to regret his choice as he now had to figure out a way to get her down.

He couldn't just dump her on the couch. She might break like his mothers precious china dolls. "I'll just gently ease her off" he thought. He slid her of his shoulder but misjudged it and did it too quickly and had too grab her armpit's to keep her in a slouch of a stand. He had to admit that she did look pretty cute with her hair slightly tousled and a small smile on her lips that made her looked so peaceful. He very much doubted she would ever look this relaxed around him if she was awake.

His eyes softened as she let out a little sigh then widened as she buried her head into his chest. His cheeks turned red and even redder when she moved from his chest to his neck. If Ryuzaki sensei could see them now. He shuddered. He would be worse then just dead. He was snapped out of his contemplation of his imminent death when a soft, warm breath blew against his ear.

His cheeks were worse then red.

He hurriedly lay her on the sofa and was about to get something to stop the bruise on her head from being red to graduate to a yellow when he slipped on his brothers skateboard to go crashing on top of Ryuzaki Sakuno.

--

"Move over Eiji senpai! I can't see!" "Kikumaru senpai get you foot of my head!" the acrobat ignored both complaints as he adjusted his binoculars. He had grown the habit of taking them with him in case he ran into a snoop worthy cause. And besides, ochibi was such a good foot rest.

"I still don't see the point of you to climbing up a tree." Muttered one annoyed ochibi. " "We get a better angle and besides it's closer to the house." " then why don't we just go in the bushes near the window?" "because oh novice, the neighbours would be able to see us. And besides this is just close enough we spy but far enough that if Mamushi somehow spots us-" "Which wouldn't happen because we're awesome at spying!" " We'd have enough of a head start to make it to an open area before he can catch us!"

"Why would we need an open area sempai tachi?" "Because you can't maim people in broad day light!" momo replied. "Hey there back! You see! We didn't notice because you two were busy making noise and … oh my." "Are they?" "I think so." "Is she nuzzling him?" "It looks like it." "I feel like a stalker man, or a peeping tom!" "About time." "Quite Ochibi! This is serious. Mamushi is violating your girl!" "She looks pretty willing Senpai, look at how she's holding him and-wow."

"Oh my. Did he just put her on the-?" "Mmhm. Maybe Horio was on to something! Did you see how angry kaidoh was, he looked like he would kill Horio!" Ryoma had to bite his cheeks to keep from laughing. Honestly! How could they even consider one of horio's rumo-what was he doing!" Are they-?" "Oh my gosh! Should we do something?!"

"I'm sure Mamushi wouldn't do anything serious!She's like 16!" "True! We should trust him! But just incase…" "For safety! And sensei would want us to watch over our kohais." "You two are hopeless" but ryoma couldn't help feel the green beast claw through his mind, followed closely by its friend revenge.

--

In a movie theater in Japan…

Hazue munched on some chips as the coming attractions started playing. You could practically _feel_ the smugness rolling off him. His brother will forever be in his dept. he had just set in faze Kaorusakuno. He had shortened it to KaSa.. KaSa sounded very superspyee.

He giggled to himself. This was going to be so much fun! He could almost taste all the yummy food Sakuno would make for his brother and all the food he would black mail of him!

--

Hey guys! 5 chapters! Woot! I tried to do a more romanticy chapter with what I think are longer paragraphs so should I try it again? Yes? No? Maybe? I had to research Hazue's name. N one ever dose any stories with him. The ins button is so annoying! Well tell me any feedback you've got and you can do requests on how you might like the story to go. Well I hope your all well cause I've got the flu. I'm going on holiday(again) for ten days(again) so it might be a while before I update. Toddles!


	6. The Sempais and the Not Romeos

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Well this was awkward. Kaidoh slowly removed himself from sakuno's grasp. If she woke up the blood would simply pour out of the pores in his cheeks. He got up. What to do? Ice. Her bruise was blooming into a violet colour.

He hurriedly shuffled his way to the freezer and opened it. He had to dig around quite a bit before finding the ice. The wrapped a few pieces in an old tea towel then got some Eno. His mother always used during her time of the month, when she would always get splitting headaches.

He put some of the powder into a cup of water and stirred. Should he wake her up, or should he just wait for her to come around? When she did wake up what would she do? What was he going to say,"I'm sorry my dictionary knocked you out." He had never been good at tactfulness.

"Ughhhhh…" "Kaoru-san! It's Inui! I'm here with the new schedule. It's aimed at- Ahh!" Thud. "ITTAI!" came an ear piercing shriek. Oh what now? Kaidoh rushed into the living room to find his sempai/best friend/trainer flat on his with papers fluttering down around him and Ryuzaki-san clutching her right braid.

"What happened?!" asked a bewildered Kaidoh. "Well" Inui said from his position on the floor "I came to give you your new training schedule and I think I tripped on poor Ryuzaki-chan's braid." "Are you alright?" "Well I think I have a bit of a bruise but you should be asking Ryuzaki-san that question."

Ryuzaki! She had been so quite he had nearly forgotten about her. He turned to kneel down to her level on the couch where she was still clutching the base of her braid. "er, are you alright? I have some ice and this really good medicine my mother uses but you don't have to if you don't want to. Would you like to go home? I 'm sure we could ring sensei or would you like to rest a bit mor-""I think she is crying Kaoru-san" Inui cut in.

Crying! He listened. Very hard. And he heard it a silent sniff. How could Inui here that over his nervous babbling? "Ryuzaki-san, are you alright?" he asked. In his mind he was panicking. What do you DO with crying girls? And with a loud wail Ryuzaki flung her arms around him just as the door banged open.

"Don't worry Saku-chan! Your sempai-tachi are here!

-_-_-_-_-

"Don't worry Saku-chan! Your sempai-tachi are here!

Kikumaru bounded through the door, Momoshiro hot on his heels while Ryoma calmly walked in. Kikumaru jumped onto the couch then yanked Sakuno away from Kaidoh and behind him acting as a sort of hyper shield. "What are you doing here?" How did they know where he lived?! "We are here to protect Ryuzaki-san from you and Inui-senpai's kidnapping ways!" Momoshiro exclaimed dramatically while striking a pose, legs apart, hips thrust forward, hand on hip and finger pointed accusingly.

"Yeah! Inui hypnotized her to come to your house while he got the evil plans he had drawn up. And ounce inside you would give her a pre-made poison to keep her sedated while you plotted!" "And it would have worked too! But luckily for Ryuzaki-chan we were stalking you and got in just in time to save you from there evil plan!" Momoshiro added, both looking very smug.

"I think they're deranged. They first thought you were making out." Ryoma was oddly calm through all this. On the other hand Kaidoh was a mix of confused and angry while inui was watching the events in amusement and Sakuno was mortified.

"Y-you th-thought Kaido-s-senpai and I w-were making out!?" her voice rose an octave at w-were. Half from crying and half from embarrassment. So Sakuno did what she did best when she was faced with an awkward/embarrassing situation, faint.

_-_-_-_-_

"Now look what you've done Ochibi!" Momoshiro scolded."What should we do?" Kikumaru wailed. He was now cradling Sakuno in his arms like a screaming new born and he the first time nanny. "I dunno!" Momoshiro was equally panicky at Sakuno being unconscious.

"She'll wake up eventu-""We don't take the advice of a kidnapper Mamushi!""We were not kidnapping Ryuzaki-san" Inui cut into there panic fest with a little reason. "Then why else would she come to Mamushi's?! Or are you really dat-""WE ARE NOT DATING!"

Kaidoh thundered. "I have no data to suggest that Kaoru-san here has any relationship with Ryuzaki-san other than being mutual friends through the tennis club. I am as in the dark as you are. Kaoru-san, do you have anything to add."

"My brother is trying to match make us." "Ah" "So you're not dating…yet?" Eiji seemed deep in thought."You're not Ochibi but I guess it could be worse." Kaidoh had lost any hope of getting reality into his team mates' thick skulls so he just saved his breath. "I mean you're an alright guy Kaidoh-san but no offense, your not exactly Romeo." "And Echizen is?"

Kaidoh knew he came of as a little rough around the edges but he had never hurt a girl's feelings and not apoligised. Echizen on the other hand seemed completely oblivious to Sakuno's heart break each time he called her bentos mada mada dane. And those things were practically coveted.

"Well, you do have a point." Momoshiro said. Even though he hated to admit it the Mamushi was right. Ryoma wasn't a Romeo either." It's settled then!" Kikumaru exclaimed" What is?" Kaidoh didn't know if they had agreed on him and Ryoma not being Romeos or something of more importance. And probably more trouble."Momo-chan and I will make Ochibi a Romeo and he shall win Sakuno's heart!" "What!?"Ryoma sputtered out. "Well I'm sorry Kikumaru-san but I shall be rooting for Kaoru-san." Inui stated. "I can see it now," Momoshiro sighed dramaticallyour two little Kohai's on their first date" "Their first kiss."Eiji addeddramatically." "Getting married." "Having a baby." "And Mamushi being left in the dust." Momshiro had a hint of smugness in his tone at any thought of his arch rival being left in the dust.

"Aren't you two getting ahead of yourselves? Are you deranged enough to think I'll go along with any of this?" "What makes you think we're giving you a choice, eh short stuff?" Momoshiro loved any opportunity to out do Kaidoh. "Yeah! Let your sempai-tachi have a little fun!" "I am not-!" "Do you have any ideas Momo-chan?" "Only a hundred or two." "Let's get started then!"

"Would anyone like some tea? I made this excellent recipe last night and-""Ugh…what's going on sempai-tachi?" asked a weak voice. Sakuno had woken a while back and was wondering what her sempai-tachi were arguing about. "It's nothing Sa-chan! In fact we were just leaving!" "Bye Ryuzaki-san! Say hello to sensei for us!" and with that Momoshiro and Eiji frog marched Ryoma out the door leaving an awkward silence in their wake.

"I'll go make that tea." Inui said."I'll get the ice." Kaidoh was happy to leave the awkward atmosphere. The ice had melted on the sink next to the Eno so kaidoh spilled what was left of it down the drain before commencing on a another treasure hunt in the fridge.

"So,"Inui began "Are you and Ryuzaki-san…?" "No." "So why is she here?" "She said something about my brother. Can't remember what it was exactly." "Then how do your know he's matchmaking you two?" "Because he offered before but I refused." "And what brought that on? "

Inui was asking more questions than usual. Normally he would only say what needed to be said and the rest of the time was spent in comfortable silence. It was one of the main reasons they got along so well.

"Last week I was doing my circuits when I bumped into Ryuzaki-san. She was carrying groceries and most of them got ruined. I also got a bit hurt so Ryuzaki offered to fix my nose at her house." Kaidoh wasn't going to tell Inui he had felt up their kohai or that his cheeks had nearly been slapped of his face. He and Inui were best friends but there are just some things that should never ever be spoken of. Even to a good friend.

"Ah. You looked like Rudolph." "Who?" did he just say he looked like one of those people who wore the bee uniforms?" it is a reindeer that help's too pull Santa clause's sleigh." "Oh." They were good at tennis but man, did their uniforms suck.

-_-_-_-_-

Hey guys. I have nothing against saint Rudolph. Funny how they pooped up in the fic write before I haven't updated. I have gotten interested in some other things so updates might be a bit slow. I am now addicted to Runescape. Level 32! But my friend is like 80 something. Ask a ninja rocks! And Robert Pattinson is hot. Er… yeah. If you read this Robert everyone in Fiji has the hots for you. Come to Suva with Kristen. It's very hot. With the average 100 percent humidity. But also rainy. The weathers on a constant PMS. I'll get to the point now. I hate it when people rant more than they write. I've been itching to type that. Well this is my Christmas gift to you guys. Have fun and take care. And if you're vacationing in Fiji I hope your dealing with the heat. Mc Cain came to turtle island for his 12th stay there in 26 years! That's pretty cool. And Nichole Kidman's supposed to love it hear. I could be in the same country as Opera! Ranting. Sorry.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	7. A warning walk

Kaidoh slammed the door behind him looking very, very pissed off. And was met by an equally annoyed Tezuka Kunimitsu. But to those who weren't exceptionally observant like Kaidoh he just looked his usual stern self. " You are not allowed to mistreat school property Kauro-san." " Hai Bou-cho." "I expect better from you." "Hai" "Let's walk."

He had expected this coming but he hadn't thought it would actually happen. When he first joined the team he had been taken to a very quite area of the school where hardly anyone went to and more or less passively threatened by Tezuka-senpai and Fuji-san that if he ever let any harm come to Sakuno training would become a whole lot harder.

He hadn't taken it too seriously until 5 months back when an unfortunate idiot from a visiting team from Hiroshima less then subtlety made a grab for her butt. Tezuka's racket accidentally hit him in the cheek and Fuji's master control slipped resulting in a tennis ball to the…you know.

Tezuka turned. He stared. The wind blew.

"…"

"We aren't-" "Good" Silence."I don't-" "You do." Kaidoh's cheeks felt the now familiar heat of a blush. "She's one-" "Like that counts." Physically Kaidoh had the more muscle and height but Tezuka could stare down a cat.

"If you…" The silence was deafening. "I won't." "Good. We will be watching." And with that he left the field. It seemed a few degrees warmer too. Kaidoh let out a deep breath. There wasn't anything quite like being warned by Tezuka Kunimitsu. He said only what mattered. And what mattered to Tezuka usually mattered a lot.

_-_-_-_

I felt so guilty from not updating. This is miniscule but it's something. Thank you so very much for the reviews. It's hols write now so I am going to try and write some more. I have an Inuisaku fic and it's about a ¼ through the 1st chap.


	8. Very berry smoothies

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I am trying to figure out how to rewrite bits of the story. I could do it before but I have forgotten. The Fanfic thing is so damn confusing! Well anyway, I do not own PoT.

-_-_-_-_-

It was Sunday. It was Sakuno and Ann's day of girlyness. The tradition since they first became best friends. They would go to the same mall at 9 o'clock to shop, eat cakes and perv on boys.

"I like the one with the yellow t-shirt. What do you think Sakuno?" Ann asked as she sipped her very berry smoothie. "He is okay." Sakuno was very uncomfortable with this aspect of girlyness but Ann insisted they did it.

"Oh c'mon Sakuno! That's the fifth guy you called 'okay'." "I told you I am not comfortable judging people merely on their outward appearance. It is not good." Ann really did love Sakuno's sweet and kind personality. It balanced of her brash forwardness but sometimes it was annoying as hell.

"There must be something that you like on that guy! Something that just jumps out at you!" "H-his hair?" " Okay, I admit the side burns are distracting but look at those arms! Their like Taka-san's!" "Ann!" "Oh don't look so scandalized! I saw you checking out Sanada at the last camp we had with Rikkai. I myself prefer the less serious types."

Sakuno nearly choked on her on very berry smoothie. And she had tried to be as sneaky as possible. She hadn't thought anyone had caught her starring. "Don't worry about it Sakuno. I think it was only me and Yanagi who noticed." "Yanagi!?" "Yeah, Inui's old friend. As much of a gossip as Inui if you ask me." Sakuno tried not to hyperventilate with embarrassment.

"Can't blame you really. Boys with bodies like that should be forced to play tennis shirtless. Did you see how the sweat would go down his abs?! We were lucky it was so hot. What do you think Sakuno?" But Sakuno had frozen, starring at something over Ann's shoulder." Are you having a brain freeze?" "Nuh ""Well what do you think?" "Uh, I- I think…" "Yes?"

"Good morning."

Ann turned around at the deep baritone. There standing behind her was the one and only abb-tastic Sanada Genichiro. Next to him was Kirihara Akaya clutching his stomach in silent laughter and a more than slightly disturbed looking Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Good morning S-sanada-san, Kirihara-san. G-good morning buchou." Sakuno squeaked out. "Hello Sakuno." He was using her first name with no title. She was in deep, deep trouble. Ann looked between the two then Sanada then Kirihara and back to Sanada. He had his famous poker face on but it looked a little scrunched. Like he was unsure how to react. Ann inwardly grinned. She could get them out of this. She glanced at Sakuno. The girl had hung her head in shame and embarrassment.

"Good morning Sanada-san!" Ann chirped it out like she was overjoyed with his presence." Come and sit with us! We need to ask you something." Sakuno's head shot up and Sanada gave her his don't shit-with-me look. "I would rather stand than you." A gentleman to the bone.

"Well you see my friend Sakuno here has liked you for a while but she hasn't had the guts to ask you." Sakuno kicked Ann under the table and shot her a look. Ann shot a look right back. "So could she go out with you? Her favorite thing is the water park."

Now she was subject to two stares. Ann knew that Tezuka was overly protective of Sakuno and when it came to boys nothing short of an a-bomb would stop him from defending Sakuno's innocence. A job that was getting tougher and tougher with the attention she was beginning to gain.

When Sakuno had told her about the competition of the not Romeos she had nearly peed her pants in also knew that Tezuka knew that she knew Sakuno hated water slides because of an embarrassing encounter with a bikini bottoms and very clear water.

"Can I come too bucho? I love water parks!" Kirihara interrupted the starring. He really did love water parks. A snip here and a cut there on a few pieces of spandex and you could embarrass someone for life. "Who says I have agreed on this?"

"But Sanada- san! Would you break poor Sakuno's heart like that? Would you be as heartless as to kill her hopes? Not even able to sacrifice one day to give her a chance to prove herself to you? Oh don't cry Sakuno!" Ann was talented at the guilt game. She saw Sanada'd eye twitch as she hugged Sakuno to her chest. Tezuka turned to Sanada.

They stared. Some understanding flowed between them. The understanding was 'If you break her heart I'm going to kill'. Kirihara on the other hand was engrossed in the girl and girl hugging.

"Okay. I will take you to Wave world." "Really?!" Ann squealed. "I will take Ryuzaki-san to Wave world." Sakuno lifted her head to peak out at the world. Sanada looked at her pointedly. "T-t-thank you Sanada-san". "Ooooh isn't she cute Sanada-san! Look at-""We are leaving." Sanada promptly frog marched Kirihara out of the café.

"Sakuno, I would like to talk to you alone." "Yes buchou" Sakuno shuffled out of her seat and followed Tezuka to the end of the food court near the toilets. They stopped behind a big pot plant and he turned and gave her a look." I can explain." " Please do." " Ann-chan likes to c-comment on boys that she finds physically a-a-attractive. She s-s-said I should t-too to help me to be more out spoken."

Tezuka seemed to be contemplating something. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Finally he straightened and gave her a long look. "Sakuno are you sexually interested in boys?" Sakuno wanted the earth to swallow her. She did not want this talk with Tezuka of all people. "I understand that this is a time when things are changing and you are having new feelings" Oh god why? "but you must control these urges until you have found someone you truly care about." Tezuka's was starring at her forehead with determination and a blush on his cheeks.

" Have you had the talk-" "YES!" He let out a sigh of relief. "Er, right then. Please remember what I have said and take care." "Yes Mitsu." He realy was a sweet heart but he needed to learn when a subject had to be dropped. " If Sanada imposes on you in any way-" "Don't worry. I have you on speed dial." His lips twitched as he ruffled her hair and she scrunched her face. "Sorry if I smell. We were playing tennis earlier." She giggled as she waved good bye. She'd known Tezuka since she was 9 and he had always been good to her.

A head of spiky brown hair peaked out from behind the bathroom door. He had never heard anything like it in all of his two years of tennis experience.

_-_-_-_-_

I tried to make Tezuka a little more talkative. Is he too out of character? I'm throwing Sanada into this. The not Romeos are still happening, just lying in wait. Thank you so much for reading. Bye.


	9. Shopping

I am on a sugar rush so here it goes…

-_-_-_-_-

Ann had taken Water world as an excuse to shop. She dragged Sakuno from shop to shop to find her what Ann called "outfit- knock-the-shirt-of-Sanada". When Sakuno tried on the thirteenth bathing suit of the day she was beginning to suspect that Ann was not serious about buying anything and using the "date" as an excuse to use her as a life sized Barbie.

"I don't think the color really goes with your skin tone. The green nearly makes you look luminous your so pale. How come you don't have a tan?" The reason Sakuno didn't have a tan was because she didn't tan. She burned. In grade 5 her class had taken a trip to the beach and she hadn't forgotten to use sun block. Her skin had been peeling for 2 weeks and the new skin wasn't even a shade darker.

"I try to avoid the sun."

"I guess you also have to think about skin cancer. Maybe we could get you a nice spray on. Not one of those expensive ones. Just a nice can one you can do yourself." "Won't I look orange Ann-chan?" "True…well scratch that idea. Come on you have two more left to try on!" Sakuno headed back to the changing room. The swim suits Ann had picked for her at the beginning of this shopping marathon had been very conservative, plain and pink. How Sakuno liked her clothing but as the day went on it seemed Ann was slipping in some of the things she liked.

Sakuno held up the strapless one piece with a purple tie die pattern. She sighed. Well she was only going to try it on. It was not like she was going to get it or anything

_-_-_-_-_

In another shop a few doors down something very scientific was going on.

"According to this magazine females prefer boys in long jeans more than boys in shorts but only when they are above eight years of age. When younger it is viewed as cute." "Hn" Kaidoh wished his senpai would stop looking at that magazine. Candy was the number one teen girl magazine which meant flowers, pink and a random pop star on the cover. Things that looked down right creepy in the hands of Inui.

"I assume you have a pair of jeans Kaidoh?" "Yes seanpai." "A leather jacket?" "No. Do I need one?" " They have a quiz here that states what are the main styles boys wear and how to judge their personality from that. I am apparently a geek while you are a punk." "Let me see that."

Inui passed it to Kaidoh who nearly vomited at the two page spread. It said boy corner on the top left in blue above the title which was 'What type is he and is he for you?'. There were six types in total and each looked radically different from the next. There was the romantic type with flowers and what looked like the type of book you get assigned to do an essay on. The dude type in jeans, t-shirt and baseball cap holding what looked like car keys. The most disturbing was The hunk. A tall well built guy around his age in a tight t-shirt smiling at the camera in a pose that showed of his biceps.

He scanned the page for punk. It was a lanky scowling guy with ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, leather jacket and a bandana. "Who poses for these things?" Really. What kind of guy willingly gets photographed in skinny jeans? "I suspect it is those trying to make, oh what is the term Ryoma used, a quick buck.""It's unrealistic senpai! Do these people really think there are only six personalities in the whole world?" "I suspect they overplay the characters to make it more obvious."

Kaidoh sighed. He tried to remember the reason for this joint shopping trip. Inui had said it was for research into the female mind and a way of visually bettering themselves. Kaidoh reckoned it was too mess with his love life. For the past few months Inui had been dropping hints about girls. The entire club had been doing it! Oishi had gone as far as to try and set up a blind date. Kaidoh refused point blank. It was a tradition in the club for all year twos to have a date at least once.

Fuji had gone out with a girl he had picked at random, Oishi with a girl his cousin knew and Inui with the girl who had won the science fair. Inui said that thirty minutes into the date she had needed to use the toilet. And never returned. Fuji's had lasted fifteen. Taka and Eiji were the only two who had had dates before year two. Taka with a girl from his math class while Eiji could not say no when someone from his fan club asked him out. It was very rare that a girl would ask him because she would first have to go through Oishi and Fuji for permission.

Momo had gotten out of the pestering by week two by declaring at the top of his lungs that he had a date with Tachibana An. And know Kaidoh was getting match made to the tennis clubs granddaughter. "You already have most of the articles of clothing which would cut costs. However it says that the type to go for punks are the alternatives. I thought alternative was a type of music. Ah, they also have a quiz for girls…." Inui started doing the quiz in how he thought Sakuno would do it. Kaidoh sighed and looked at his wallet. He didn't spend much money so he did have a fair bit saved up.

His mother had given him some claiming he had grown out of most of his clothes and that he needed new ones. This was actually true but he knew it was a cover up. When he had walked into the kitchen that morning he had seen Inui, his mother and brother clustered around the table talking in hushed whispers. It was a conspiracy.

"Sakuno is The Nice Girl. She will go for those like The Romantic for his sensitivity and those who are "damaged" and need "nurturing"." Kaidoh took this all in. He definitely wasn't the romantic and no way did he need "nurturing". Surely Inui would see logic and quit this torture. "She's perfect for you!" "What?" "Sakuno needs something to nurture, yes? Well you appear anti-social and lonely and that would make you appear damaged. You have a soft spot for animals so that makes you sensitive. How could I have not seen it before? We must find you a leather jacket know!"

-_-_-_-_-

" It's _perfect_!" Ann squealed. Sakuno looked in the mirror and tried not to make a face. Oh why oh why had she agreed to this? She should've just set the story straight at the beginning before this had started.

_-_-_-_-_

Next stop is Water World! I think.


	10. Stalking

Sorry this took so long. I am thinking about actually making a plot for this. So far I have just been going with where my mind takes me.

-_-_-_-_-

Kaidoh looked on at the water park. Well as much as you can see of a water park from behind a potted palm tree. Inui had insisted that they observe the dynamics of the group before making a "thorough and to the point strategy". So there he crouched looking at the lovely beach seats as his too long legs started to cramp from crouching.

"Notice how Sanada keeps adjusting his cap. It's an unconscious habit he does when he gets either nervous or impatient." "I thought he slapped people when he got impatient?" "He has improved since then. He rarely strikes out much now." "Rarely?" Kaidoh had no intention of Sakura being around violent men. "Remember, he has Kirihara on his team. Rarely entitles him to sainthood." "Ah."

"And what do we have here?"

Kaidoh whipped around to see a pair of navy blue swim shorts. These swim shorts led to a torso which led to the stern look of distaste Tezuka Kunimitsu had perfected. "Good day Tezuka-san. I believe you are here for the same reasons we are?" "Correct." "Would you care to join us? This is the best place I could find where we are hidden but have an unhindered view of the subjects." "You are not invisible. The security guard by the bar looks like he is about to have a word with you."

Kaidoh did a quick scan of the bar. He hadn't noticed the guard before because the he had looked like just another badly dressed staff member. Only now did he see the badge on his floral Hawaiian shirt and the suspicious looks being sent their way. "I think we should move sempai." "Mhmm." Inui agreed as he got up, eyes still on the 'subjects'.

Now Kaidoh didn't really have a problem with Inui's tendencies to stalk. Usually it was just for information about other teams but at times like this his sempai could get a bit much. Sempais he thought, as his captain handed Inui a pair of binoculars. "Extra strength zoom and focus. There is a café with a view of Sakuno and Sanada a few floors up." "Thanks for bringing them. Just like old times." Old times! Kaidoh"s mind was reeling at the thought of his straight as a board captain going with Inui on his 'reconnaissance missions".

_-_-_-_-_

Sakuno twiddled the straw in her smoothie. Sanada was nice; he had pulled put a chair for her and insisted on paying for her drink. She had attempted conversation but because neither parties was at all the talkative type talking quickly died to a few sentences here and their. "Have you seen any new movies lately?" "Not much." Silence. Twiddle. Adjust cap. "Do you play an instrument?" "I once played the piano." "Really!" "When I was young my mother made me take lessons." "Did you like it?" "It was alright" Sakuno smiled. She had made human rock no.2 talk to her.

On the other side of the table Sanada adjusted his cap. He had to stop doing that. He tried to think up something to say. He knew he was being watched. Akira would not have been able to resist a chance like this to humiliate his vice-captain. He looked across the table to find his date smiling softly at nothing. She was quite cute. She also looked quite young. It dawned on him that he might be her first date.

Sanada was not a very experienced dater. He had been forced to attend matchmaking by his grandmother but nothing really happened apart from tea and one sided conversations. He had always been polite and a gentlemen but had never made any real effort to impress any of the girls. He loved his grandmother but he didn't want to encourage her. But this girl was not like the other girls who he was forced into meeting.

Even though she was supposed to like him she was not throwing herself at him and he was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that this date had been a cover up for her friend and the abs comment. Being the no nonsense guy he was Sanada decided that the quickest way of confirming his suspicions was asking. Unlike certain some ones hiding in cafes. "Did your friend force you to do this?" Sakuno spluttered into her smoothie."A-ah, um, ah no. Heh heh, no." "So you like me?" "Uhm , er….yes?"

"WHAT!" a voice screeched from behind.

-_-_-_-_-

Yeah this is short but I just wanted to get this out there.


End file.
